


I WROTE THIS OUT OF SPITE

by AceyEnn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pesterlog, Sollux texts his bestie while fucking his girlfriend, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux gets twice laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WROTE THIS OUT OF SPITE

**Author's Note:**

> i was slightly tipsy when i wrote this and am still slightly tipsy
> 
> i think that tells you all you need to know

twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG].

 

TA: KK YOU WIILL NEVER FUCKIING BELIIEVE WHAT JU2T HAPPENED

TA: LIIKE HOLY FUCKIING 2HIIT

TA: YOU’RE GONNA BE 2O FUCKIING PII22ED EHEHEHE

CG: WOW, COOL IT WITH THE CAPS LOCK, NERD.

TA: fiine.

TA: ii mean iit’2 not liike you’re one two talk but whatever that doe2n’t fuckiing matter riight now.

TA: what matter2 ii2

TA: ii’m not a viirgiin anymore

TA: 2UCK ON THAT KK

CG: WAIT.

CG: SO YOU

CG: AND ARADIA

CG: FUCK.

TA: yeah that’2 exactly what happened, very a2tute of you two fiigure that out.

TA: ii touched her boob2, kk.

TA: both of them.

TA: you would not fuckiing beliieve how niice boob2 are.

TA: 2iince you’ve probably never 2een a paiir iirl, ehehe.

CG: FUCK YOU.

CG: I’VE SEEN BOOBS BEFORE.

CG: JUST...NOT WITHOUT CLOTHES ON, THAT’S ALL.

TA: yeah 2ee that doe2n’t actually count at all.

TA: but what ii diid totally count2 and ii KNOW you’re jealou2 about iit.

CG: SO WHAT, YOU JUST TOUCHED HER BOOBS?

CG: THAT’S NOT SEX, SOLLUX.

CG: THAT’S LIKE, SECOND BASE, TOPS.

TA: ii diidn’t JU2T touch her boob2, god.

TA: and ii mean iit’2 not liike ii wa2 the only one touchiing 2hiit.

CG: SHIT? DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE INTO THAT KIND OF THING.

TA: 2tfu a22hole.

TA: you know damn well what ii meant.

CG: LOOK, YOU’RE MY BEST FUCKING FRIEND. I’M OBLIGATED TO GIVE YOU A HARD TIME ABOUT THIS KIND OF THING.

TA: okay yeah that’2 pretty much true.

TA: but you wiill never gue22 where my diick ha2 been okay.

TA: iit’2 been two the kiind2 of place2 your2 wiill never get two 2ee.

CG: WAIT.

CG: YOU ONLY HAVE ONE DICK?

CG: LOOKS LIKE I OWE VRISKA TEN BOONIES.

TA: why.

TA: you are the ab2olute wor2t friiend ever, god.

TA: look the poiint ii2 that ii ju2t had 2ex, and iit felt 2o good.

CG: OKAY, I GET IT.

TA: no you don’t.

TA: aradiia let me put my penii2 iin2iide of her, thii2 ii2 fuckiing AMAZIING.

CG: ...YOU ACTUALLY HAD THE FULL SEX.

TA: ugh.

TA: ye2, kk, WE HAD THE FULL FUCKIING 2EX.

TA: whiich ii2 ba2iically what ii have been TRYIING two tell you for mo2t of thii2 conver2atiion.

TA: 2peakiing of whiich, ii’m gonna be kiind of bu2y here.

CG: WHY?

TA: round two, motherfucker.

CG: GOD ALMIGHTY, TWICE?

CG: EVERYTHING HAS TO BE IN FUCKING TWOS FOR YOU, DOESN’T IT.

TA: no ii mean

TA: that’2 2ort of what we’re doiing riight now.

CG: ...SO YOU’RE TROLLING ME *WHILE YOU’RE FUCKING ARADIA.*

TA: yup.

CG: HOW.

TA: 2ometiime2 beiing able two leviitate 2hiit wiith your braiin ii2n’t totally u2ele22.

CG: YOU ARE A TERRIBLE MATESPRIT.

TA: okay, tell that two the giirl who’2 comiing liike a goddamn freiight traiin riight now.

TA: waiit let me revii2e that.

TA: the giirl who ju2t came TWIICE.

CG: ...FUCK YOU.

TA: ye2, that’2 exactly what 2he ii2 doiing, glad you fiinally fiigured that out.

  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] has blocked twinArmageddons [TA].


End file.
